As a traveling carriage of a cleaning machine that cleans the inside of a vertically extending cylindrical wall, there is known one that moves vertically by extending leg parts in four directions inside the cylindrical wall and rolling wheels provided at tip ends of the leg parts in a state where the wheels are pressed against an inner circumferential surface of the cylindrical wall (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).